


[快新]昏睡

by PlutoCandy



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/PlutoCandy
Summary: （本短篇灵感来源及码文死循环BGM为DIVINE-DIVA的《Flash back》.）





	[快新]昏睡

**Author's Note:**

> （本短篇灵感来源及码文死循环BGM为DIVINE-DIVA的《Flash back》.）

异物感令工藤新一极为不适。  
头脑尚未清醒，身体上的燥热便将他拖入感觉的深渊。指关节无意识内扣，手心里的汗水浸湿了床单。他想说话，张嘴时却发觉嗓音暗哑得过分。  
喘息声愈发明显起来，夹杂些许甜到腻的鼻音。  
他偏头，身背后是紧紧贴合自己身体的怪盗。  
“新一，醒了？”  
“你在……做什么——啊哈……”  
“我想你知道答案的，名侦探。”

欲望是恶魔，基德落在新一背上的每个吻都成功勾起了他心中的火焰。适应眼下的情况无需花费太多时间，神经元对身体上的酥痒毫无抵抗力，尤其是在快感如滔天巨浪般涌来的时刻。  
比往常不急不缓的前戏刺激多了，新一想。  
“你这样……不请自来……”他断断续续地说出口，“真是……”  
“真是太好了？”基德握紧新一的手腕，明显是故意曲解新一的话语，“看起来名侦探很舒服嘛——”  
“——快斗！”  
新一捏紧床单，手指有些泛白。腰肢下曲臀部上翘，后穴自动贴合穴道里的巨大。形状记忆逐渐恢复，他脸上的羞红又加深一层。  
“怎么了，新一？”快斗俯下身，贴近新一的左耳，口中吐着热气。  
新一尽力集中精力，想在快感的缝隙间寻找出一丝松懈与喘息的机会，偏偏一切都不尽如意。耳畔，脊背，胸膛，穴道……每一寸肌肤都转化成敏感点，欲火一触即发。  
而且，暂时没有熄灭的办法。  
理智被撕裂，逻辑思维完全断片，隐匿于脑中的空白世界。  
高潮寂静又喧嚣。  
白浊倾泻在床单上，穴道兴奋地缩紧，身后之人倒抽一口气。  
全身都在颤抖。新一埋着脸，口中呻吟断断续续，生理眼泪挂在眼角，被快斗温柔地舐去。  
感受着后穴里的高热与硬挺，他清楚地认识到两件事。  
这不过才刚开始。  
以及，今晚甭想睡了。

黑羽快斗猜想，自己是只偷腥的猫，而世上最完美的猎物正在门后等待他。  
工藤宅轻易就被突破，通往目的地的最优路线早已熟稔于心，鞋底与地板接触所产生的噪音赫兹小于二十，一切近乎完美。  
等待着快斗的是熟睡中的工藤新一。呼吸平稳，头发微乱，被角掖得严实——快斗勾了勾嘴角，轻轻坐在柔软的被铺上，手抚过新一的双唇。  
“做个美梦吧。”他轻声说着，摘下白礼帽。

梦境曲折离奇，藏匿其中的是潜意识与高度扭曲的现实——它们带着名为荒诞的面具出现。  
工藤新一确信自己正处于这样一个幻觉世界中。身体赤裸着蜷缩成一团，四周充斥着实体化的温暖阳光，或者说是更接近于母胎内的羊水的物质。他自由地呼吸着，心想这样的生存形态倒也挺好。  
名侦探很少做梦。或许是经常奔波于案发现场的缘故，他疲惫的大脑总能快速进入深度睡眠，一闭眼一睁眼便是完全不同的一天。突如其来的梦境给了他在紧张的现实生活中一个喘息的机会，此刻应当尽情享受。  
说到享受，新一几乎是一瞬便想到了黑羽快斗。褪去怪盗的华丽外衣，同龄人的身份极大地拉近了两人间的距离。“偏偏还是宿敌的关系……”  
更偏偏是互相吸引有如磁石的关系。  
于是他们无可救药地相互爱上了对方，从身体到心灵。  
脸有些发热，心跳难以察觉地加速，阳光的饱和度渐渐升高。  
被温暖包裹着的感觉……新一联想起达到高潮的那一刻。  
在梦中，他的胯下有了反应，性器半挺立起来。

“有趣。”  
舌尖挑逗着铃口，黑羽快斗着迷于身体极为诚实的工藤新一，口中吮吸的力度又稍大了些。  
“嗯唔……”新一含糊着吐露声音。  
“还很可爱呐，名侦探。”  
怪盗嘴角勾起浅浅的笑，手指打着旋在穴口周围按摩，颇为耐心地感受着新一穴口有节奏的收缩。“要进去了哦——”  
指尖探入一小截，穴道内壁温暖地包裹在快斗的手指周围，却又过于紧致得令他寸步难行。  
“放松点，新一……”  
暂时松开握住性器的手，快斗将新一换了个姿势，让他背对着自己。穴口暴露在眼前，淡粉色的皱褶像是诱人甜点的奶油花边。  
并且还拥有甜腻得过分的内馅。  
手指继续向深处探索，肌肤与每一寸内壁相接触，高热令快斗兴奋。在指腹划过肠壁的某一处时，他听见了新一骤然急促的呼吸声。  
是他们都喜欢的地方。  
指尖稍稍按压，快斗满意地听着新一的喘息与呻吟，另一只手继续抚慰新一肿胀的性器。  
他又探入了一根手指。

温度在上升，体感有些燥热，神经敏感起来。  
工藤新一不安地挪动身躯，在空虚的世界中找寻可以遮蔽身体的东西。徒劳无获，他恍惚间意识到自己必须面对梦境里的一切感受。  
仿佛是身体里的敏感点被人触碰过般，电流划过整个身躯，他下意识挺起腰，迎合着快感的冲击。  
还不够。  
沉溺于原始欲望中的新一复又想起了黑羽快斗。  
我……我居然在梦里……  
新一晃晃头，呆毛跳了跳，强迫着把自己从深渊中拉起。  
这不可能。我竟然在梦里自慰，还是以这样奇怪的方式。  
但胯下涌动着的热流却不允许他胡思乱想。性器前端分泌出少许液体，混合在外界的温暖之中，他既不安又兴奋。  
想要伸出手去抚慰勃起的性器，手指却忽然脱了力，他只得浅浅地喘息。不知不觉中愈发高热的身体深处传来被侵犯的感觉。  
——在梦里就能淫荡到这样？新一来不及惊疑，骤起的快感令大脑一片混沌。叫出来会舒服得多，他重复着暗示自己，将平时外人面前冷静克制的侦探形象完全打破。  
而一旦开口，欲望便完全展露在眼前，他无处隐藏，也早就失却了隐藏的必要。

扩张到足够三根手指自由进出，黑羽快斗早已被新一口中无意识溢出的娇喘声撩到下腹发涨。“真是要命，”他拉开裤链，性器从层层布料中弹起，前端正抵在微微开合的穴口。“我进来了哦，名侦探——”  
侵犯这具身体，光是在视觉上就带给快斗无限的刺激，兴奋与征服感在他心头疯狂涌动。而穴肉层层叠叠包裹住自己的性器，被接纳的舒爽更加激发他卖力抽插的动力。  
“好想把你从后面干到高潮，新一……”  
他身体力行。粗涨的性器狠狠碾过新一体内的敏感点，快斗钳住名侦探的细腰不让他滑脱。身下之人条件反射地挺起身。“舒服吗？”快斗抹了把额头上的热汗，低头在新一白皙的背后落下一吻。  
快斗俯下身便听见名侦探含糊不清地呻吟，喘气声短促又色情，热乎乎的鼻息打在快斗的侧脸，现在新一这副样子怎么看怎么娇媚。  
只能被快斗看见的表情激得他的性器愈发涨大。贯穿名侦探身体的动作变得简单而直接，他不再打着旋挑逗敏感点，向着穴道更深处冲刺。

“哈伊——”  
他惊喘出声。快感排山倒海般涌上头来，脑子里化成一团浆糊，意识在将至未至的高潮前不堪一击。梦里的工藤新一没有羞耻感，身体忠实地扭动着迎合原始欲望，他勉勉强强想起那个可以带给他抚慰的人现在还在跨洋航班上。  
好想被他填满，现在就想。  
身体怎么也使不上力，新一任由自己漂浮在一片温暖中。可是为什么只有后穴是被鼓胀的啊……他的胸前与胯下在席卷身体的酥麻感中反倒格外清醒。  
好想得到更多的触摸。  
这念头害得他更加羞耻。色气的幻梦早就搅乱了名侦探的理性思维，身体与精神又无比诚实地一并沉溺其中，无谓的挣扎从最开始就被放弃。他总算能指挥着自己的双手探向下身，还没摸上挺立的性器手腕处便传来疼痛感，紧接着手肘被迫向侧旁弯折。  
怎么回事？  
下一轮快感袭来前，新一挣扎着想要抽出手，却在一片温暖中触到了床单的质感。

高潮过后的身体尚在不应期。身后衣冠整洁的怪盗坏笑着小幅度再次抽送性器，换来名侦探的恼人目光和甜腻呻吟。“快……黑羽——快斗！”  
“怎么了？”黑羽快斗松开钳制住新一的手，“新一好想我啊，才离开了一周就这么饥渴～”  
“你！”工藤新一挣动身体，这才发现自己的双腿早就因跪趴的姿势失去了知觉，“不是明天才回来吗？！”  
“哎呀呀～我太想新一了嘛，所以就提前一天飞回来了～”  
“穿着怪盗的衣服飞回来？”新一一把扯过头顶垂下的红色领带，快斗顺从地低下头凑在新一耳边。“情趣嘛，名侦探不喜欢吗？”  
“……”新一心中盘算着该怎么把这胆大妄为的怪盗踹下去。  
但快斗先撤出了还嵌在新一身体里的性器。他抱住新一翻转身，名侦探便浑身脱力只得趴在怪盗身上，他瞅着快斗奸笑的脸庞狠狠啃在他嘴唇上。  
快斗一瞬间便换上了委屈的神色。他伸出手揉捏新一挺翘的臀部，好整以暇地蹭蹭新一绯红的脸颊。“名侦探欺负我——”  
“到底谁欺负谁啊，”新一埋着脸，身体里的空虚感痒痒挠挠爬上心头，“提前一天回来就是为了干我吗？！”  
“瞎说什么大实话啊新一～”  
快斗的胳膊环上身上人的脖颈。“再来？”他轻声提议道。

才被折腾醒没多久，但快斗就是觉得名侦探用后穴含着他性器上上下下的动作流畅自然一气呵成，他撸动着新一灼热的柱体，随口说道：“名侦探不会是提前演练过很多遍了吧？”  
新一哼哼唧唧在怪盗身上挺动。自己终于能掌控体内肉棒的感觉确实很爽，少了肆虐一片的霸道但多了克制挑动的诱惑，他从一场春色满园的幻梦里探出头又钻入另一处极尽温柔的幻想乡。“你猜啊，”他挑衅似的看着自己的小男朋友，“说不定在你离开的这些天，你乖巧的名侦探私底下不知道自慰过多少遍——唔！”  
白色怪盗的眼神一暗。掐住新一的腰向上挺动，重力作用下性器猛地破开了穴道更深处，直逼头顶的快感骤然炸裂。柱体不断摩擦敏感点，后穴一阵阵收缩夹紧新一体内高热的小快斗。  
“哈啊、哈——快斗、你、哈、你发什么疯！”他难耐地喘着气，顾不上溢出口的呻吟。  
“名侦探要是这样说，你的小男朋友会生气的，”怪盗仰起脸，腰胯间卖力的动作却配上迷茫无措的表情，“一听到名侦探这么欲求不满，总觉得我还要再多费点心思来——肏爽你啊——”  
这下倒好，玩火玩过火了，新一一个气息不稳便再次倒下去。快斗抽出一只手揽过新一的脑袋，双唇触碰间细细厮磨，而后舌尖灵巧地探入新一的口腔内搅起水声。他就着结合的姿势翻身将新一再度压回床上，控制欲驱使着小快斗在后穴里横冲直撞。  
啊……惹火就不好了，新一有一搭没一搭想着，顺毛似的揉揉快斗的蓬松头发，换来对方对自己乳头的舔弄。“啊嗯～”  
前后夹击下他很快又泄了一次。快斗随着他一起到达高潮，精液射在新一体内时他感受到全身心的满足。偷腥的猫终于完全逮住了自己的猎物，不过他还要更贪心一些。趁着新一全身脱力快斗抱起他软绵绵的身子让他能靠在自己身上。性器保持着插入的位置，移动时小幅度的晃动磨到了穴道内的敏感点——新一半眯着微红的眼睛看向对方，身体一碰便是一阵颤抖，后穴下意识的夹紧换来一记快感深入骨髓的深插。他好半天才缓过气来，愤愤地盯着明显游刃有余的对方。  
“……快斗你有玩没完！我困了要睡觉！”生理眼泪衬得新一的表情愈发色气，但他仍然嘴硬地抱怨着自家恋人的贪得无厌。  
“是～吗～”怪盗撩起新一额前碎发，“但是，提前一晚上就做了灌肠的新一才是真正意犹未尽的那个吧？”  
他非常满意地看着新一烧得通红的脸，吧唧一口亲了上去。  
这么可爱的恋人，当然是要先吃干抹净才能再抱去睡觉啊！


End file.
